The Little Scout
by Moonview
Summary: Based on the Little Mermaid. Bumblebee is the prince of the Decepticons, he's always dreamed of going to the surface with the Autobots. Saving a princess from drowning could be his ticket out of the sea. But can he trust Starscream?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or The Little Mermaid. But I do own my OCs. For the mermaid tail styles think of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides.**

 ***Soundwave's telepathy***

A ship rode through the slightly rough waters of Cybertron's _Sea of Rust._ The crew working hard as always, singing as they went.

 _I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

 _And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

 _Look out, lad, a Decepticon may be waiting for you_

 _In the mysterious fathoms below_

A girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a simple blue top, and black tight fitting pants stood at the side of the boat, looking out at the sea in excitement. "Isn't this great! The wind and spray of the sea in your face?! Perfect day to sail! Isn't it?" she asked looking at several other people.

"Wonderful Moonrose, just wonderful," an older man said looking a little sea sick.

"C'mon Ratchet, lighten up!" another woman, queen of the Autobot empire, Elita One said.

"Fine seas, and strong winds! Lord Megatron must be in a friendly mood today," one sailor nearby said.

"Lord Megatron?" Moonrose asked.

"The ruler of the Decepticons lass, thought every good sailor knew about him," the sailor laughed.

"Please," Moonrose's father, Optimus Prime, said, "the Decepticons are a myth."

"No, they aren't," the sailor said holding a fish. "I'm telling you they're down there in the depths of the ocean just-!" He stopped as the fish flew out of his hand and back into the sea.

-.-

Down in the depths many mermaids and mermen swam towards a large violet, and black palace. Going into it they all sat in a large amphitheater. Once everyone was seated a sea dragon, appeared and stood tall, "Introducing his royal highness, Lord Megatron."

Then a large water carriage came in being pulled by two oceanic predacons, the merman driving it was tall, with jet-black hair, gleaming red eyes, and a silver and violet tail. Holding up his black trident, he shot a purple light at the main chandelier lighting the room. Getting out of the carriage, he sat down on a throne.

"And introducing the royal advisor, and court composer, Soundwave," the announcer said.

This time a merman with black-violet hair, violet eyes, and a matching violet and black tail swam in.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Soundwave," Megatron smiled.

*This will be the finest concert I've ever done. Your children will do magnificently,* the telepath said.

"Especially my eldest," Megatron smirked.

*Yes, your son has the most wonderful voice,* Soundwave said with a bow before turning away. *If only he'd show up for rehearsals once and awhile.* He tapped the music stand with his conducting stick, getting the band's attention, and they began playing. On cue, three clams popped up, and opened revealing five teens, three girls and two guys.

 _We are the children of Megatron_

 _Great father who loves us and named us well_

 _Eclipse_

At her name, a mermaid with bright red eyes, black hair, and a black, silver, and violet tail, swam off her clam, and sang a few notes.

 _Lightningstrike_

One of the boys shot up, he had short black hair, dark-blue eyes, and a silver tail with black and red streaks.

 _Thunderblast_

The other boy shot up, next to his twin, the only difference between the two was their tails; his tail was silver, with violet streaks.

 _Dawnfire_

A girl with strawberry blonde hair shot up, her electric blue eyes sparking, her red and azure tail stood out against the darker colors of the room.

 _And Luna_

The youngest shot up, her golden blonde hair flowing behind her, she had sky-blue eyes, and a silver tail with blue streaks. Like the others she sang a few notes, before joining her siblings near a clam as it rose up.

 _And then there is our oldest in his musical debut_

 _Our proud older brother we're presenting him to you!_

 _To sing a song Soundwave wrote_

 _His voice is like an angel's_

 _He's our brother Bumble…_

They all gasped in shock as the clam opened and there was no one in there. They all turned to see Megatron steaming with rage, trident glowing red. "BUMBLEBEE!"

-.-

An eighteen year-old merman popped up near a sunken ship mast. His somewhat shaggy black and blonde hair floating near the base of his neck, and his bangs wandering into his eyes. He had bright electric, icy-blue eyes, a purple Decepticon tattoo on his left shoulder, and an unusual tail, his tail was black with yellow stripes and had little spines going along the back down the middle, and five sharp blades that came out of the two main fins. The blades were different lengths, longest at the side, shortest in the middle. Around his neck a small silver chain with a little violet decepticon symbol hung.

"Bumblebee!" a small brown oceanic/land going predacon called as he was swimming up.

"Raf! Hurry up!" 'Bee snapped.

"You know I can't swim that fast," Raf said as he swam up.

'Bee rolled his eyes, then turned his attention on the recently sunken ship. "Look, doesn't it look amazing?"

"Yea, sure," Raf said. "Can we go now?"

"Of course not!" 'Bee said. "We need to see what's on it. Don't get cold fins now." He smirked and swam towards the ship.

"I'm not, but I've got this cough…" Raf said as his friend sat near a porthole.

"Ok," he said, "you can stay here and watch for sharks." With that he managed to slide his muscular form through the small window.

"Ok…wait, what? Sharks!? Bumblebee!" Raf called trying to swim through the porthole, but he got stuck. "Bumblebee help!"

'Bee laughed as he swam over, and grabbed Raf's front paws starting to pull. "You're such a guppy!"

"Am not!" Raf snapped, as he finally got through. His best friend just shook his head smiling, as he went to explore. "This is great…excitement…adventure…danger around every…" he said to himself as he ran into a skeleton. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! BUMBLEBEE!" He swam into 'Bee sending both of them to the floor.

"You ok?" 'Bee asked seeing his friend shaking.

"Y-yea…f-f-fine," Raf managed to say.

'Bee was satisfied by the answer, and looked up, seeing a way into another room. Looking around the room, he smiled widely as he spotted a fork. "Primus! Raf? Have you ever seen something so wonderful and strange in your whole life?"

"No…what is it?" Raf asked.

"Not a clue!" 'Bee grinned. "But I bet Miko will!" he said putting the fork in a small bag he had.

A shadow passed in the window, and Raf freaked out slightly. "Did you see that?"

"No," 'Bee said as he picked up a pipe. "I wonder what this is?"

"'Bee I really think we should go," Raf begged.

"Chill, nothing's gonna happen," 'Bee said rolling his eyes, picking up a few more things.

A split second later a Great White was eating its way through the room, trying to eat the two. "SHARK! SHARK! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Raf screamed in terror.

'Bee rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend, leading him out the way they came in. The shark took the same way, but it just burst through the wall. It chased them around a mast, and Raf ran into the part that held the sails, disorienting him. The shark lunged at Raf, but 'Bee shot in the way, flipping, swinging his sharp tail blades over the shark's muzzle, causing it to retreat from the intense pain to its sensitive nerves in that area. "You ok?" he asked.

"I've been better," Raf said swimming up. "C-can we go?"

"Now we can go," 'Bee smiled as he swam up to the surface.

-.-

A female albatross with black and pink feathers sat on a large rock in the water. She looked out over the ocean through a telescope she found.

"Miko!"

Miko turned her telescope, and saw 'Bee and Raf a little ways off waving at them. "WHOA! MERMAN OFF THE PORTBOW! BUMBLEBEE HOW YA DOING MAN?!" she shouted lowering the telescope to see 'Bee sitting a few feet in front of her. "Way to swim!"

"Look what we found!" 'Bee said dumping his bag's contents onto the rock.

"Autobot stuff! Let's have a look!" Miko said.

"I haven't seen one of these in a while," she said holding the fork.

"What is it?" both boys asked.

"A dinglehopper," she said making 'Bee go wide-eyed. "Autobots use these to straighten their hair out."

"A dinglehopper," 'Bee said putting it back in the bag, he then pulled out the pipe. "How about this?"

"When was the last time I saw one of these?" Miko asked herself.

"Well what is it?"

"This is a snarflat," Miko said. "This is one of the oldest musical instruments of humans, it was invented during the time when they used to sit around and stare at one another all day," she said getting in his face. "That's very boring. So the made the snarflat to make beautiful music." She then blew it, but it was stuffed.

"Music…" 'Bee said wincing. "Oh…the concert, Primus, Dad is gonna kill me!" He hastily shoved everything in his bag.

"That was today?" Raf asked horrified.

"Thanks guys!" 'Bee said as he dove underwater.

-.-

"That's it boy, swim on home. We wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration would we?" a merman asked. Sliding out of a smaller cave within the huge cavern, he revealed himself, he had grey-red hair, and bright eyes. He didn't exactly have a regular tail, instead of a tail he had grey, red, and white tentacles. "Celebrate ha! In my day we had magnificent feasts," he said picking up a cowering shrimp, "when I lived in the palace. Exiled, and practically starving while he and his empire celebrate. Well, I'll give them something to celebrate!" He tossed the shrimp in his mouth. "ARACHNID! LOCKDOWN!" the merman snapped, and a mermaid and merman appeared.

The merman had black hair, green eyes, and a green and black tail. The mermaid looked a bit like Soundwave, she had a violet and black tail, black hair, and violet eyes.

"I want you two to keep an eye on this rebellious prince, he may be the key to Megatron's undoing…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I own nothing but my OCs.**

 ***Soundwave's telepathy***

 **~Thoughts~**

"OF ALL THE IRRESPOSIBLE…WHERE WERE YOU?!" Megatron shouted at his eldest son.

"I'm sorry Dad I just forgot, and-" 'Bee began.

"The entire concert was ruined-" Megatron started.

"RUINED! IT WAS COMEPLETELY DESYROYED!" Soundwave shouted, startling both father and son. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE PINICLE OF MY CAREER. NOW I'M THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE KINGDOM!"

"Well…you see sirs…" Raf stuttered gaining both adults' attention. "There was this shark, and it started chasing us all over the place, till 'Bee found a way to fight it off, and then this albatross came and was saying this is this and that is that…"

"Albatross?" Megatron questioned, and Bumblebee elbowed Raf. "You went up to the surface again didn't you?!"

"Nothing happened," 'Bee shrugged.

"How many times do we need to go through this!?" Megatron sighed sitting on his throne. "Do you think I want to see one of my children caught on some Autobot's fishing hook?!"

"Not all Autobots are that bad!" 'Bee defended.

"You're defending them! They're dangerous! Think of what they did to your mother!" Megatron snarled in anger at his son's insubordinate behavior.

"I'm eighteen! I'm not a child!" Bumblebee snapped back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN! AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IN MY OCEAN, YOU'LL OBEY MY RULES!" Megatron snapped. Seeing 'Bee about to say something he stopped him. "NOT ANOTHER WORD! AND I NEVER EVER WANT TO HEAR OF YOU GOING TO THE SURFACE AGAIN! AM I CLEAR!?"

Bumblebee pressed his lips in a thin line and with a small growl he whipped around swimming off; his sharp tail blades scratching one of the columns. Anger radiating off the young adult.

*Teenagers,* Soundwave snorted. *Give them a millimeter they'll swim all over you.*

"We've done this a thousand times and he still won't listen to a word I say," the Decepticon ruler said running a hand through his hair as he sat back down. "Am I being too hard on him?"

*No my lord,* Soundwave said shaking his head. *If he was my son, I'd show him who was boss, none of this swimming to the surface…*

"You're right Soundwave," Megatron said with a dark smirk. "Bumblebee needs constant supervision…"

*Of course sir,* Soundwave nodded in agreement not having any idea what his master was planning.

"And you are just the merman to do it!"

*Yes-wait! WHAT?!* Soundwave said.

"It was your idea," Megatron said smiling wickedly, "so you get to keep an eye on him."

The advisor just sighed and swam after the unruly eighteen year old wondering how he got tied into this mess. Looking around the courtyard he sees Bumblebee holding a bag, and both he and Raf looking around nervously, before swimming somewhere. ~Where could he be going?~

Fallowing at a distance they ended up a little ways away from the city, Soundwave watched as 'Bee and Raf stopped in front of a large rock, lodged in the side of the reef. The unusually stubborn teenager started pushing it, rolling out of the way, revealing a cave entrance.

Soundwave barely made it inside when the rock rolled back into place. Looking around he gasped, the cave was filled with all sorts of Autobot artifacts.

Bumblebee was sitting on a rock in the middle of the cave, examining the dinglehopper. "Perhaps he's right, maybe there is something wrong with me. I just don't see things the way he does," 'Bee said to Raf. "I just can't see how a world that can make such amazing things…can be bad."

 _Look at this stuff_

 _Isn't it neat?_

 _Wouldn't you say this collection's complete?_

He sat the fork, with a spoon and knife on a candlestick. Sitting up he looked around his little hideaway.

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the guy?_

 _The guy that has everything_

 _Look at this trove_

 _Treasures untold_

 _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

 _Lookin' around here you think_

 _Sure_

 _He's got everything_

'Bee swam up to some objects hanging around the cave.

 _I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

 _I've got whose its and what's its galore_

He grabbed a box and opened it showing the many bottle openers inside.

 _You want thingamabobs?_

 _I got thirty_

He gave a sigh and set it down, sitting back on the rock.

 _But who cares?_

 _It's no big deal_

 _I want more_

 _I wanna be where the Autobots are_

 _I wanna see_

 _Wanna see them dancing_

 _Walking around on those-_

"What do you call them?" 'Bee asked Raf. The small sea predacon showed him back paws. "Oh…feet." Bumblebee smiled softly taping him.

 _Flippin' your fins_

 _You don't get too far_

 _Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

 _Walking down on the-_

"What's that word again?" he asked himself.

 _Street_

Bumblebee looked up at the skylight in his cave, watching the light filter through.

 _Up where they walk_

 _Up where they run_

 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_

 _Wandering free_

 _Wish I could be_

 _Part of that world_

 _What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

He laid down on the cave's sand stretching out.

 _What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

 _Bet'cha on land_

 _They understand_

 _Bet they don't reprimand their children_

 _Brave men and women_

 _Sick of swimming_

 _Ready to stand_

He swam up to a book, and shifted through the pages.

 _I'm ready to know what the Autobots know_

 _Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

He swam up to a painting with a picture of a light candle.

 _What's a fire?_

 _And why does it-what's the word?_

 _Burn?_

Bumblebee swam up to the skylight and reached out an arm towards the surface.

 _When's it my turn?_

 _Wouldn't I love,_

 _Love to explore that shore up above?_

The young prince seemed suddenly depressed, and sank back to the cave floor.

 _Out of the sea_

 _Wish I could be_

 _Part of that world…_

He and Raf sat on the rock, looking up towards the surface.

Soundwave was leaning on some of Bumblebee's collections when they slid out from under him. The telepath, fell into the open. Looking up he saw a surprised prince, and predacon looking at him.

"Soundwave?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or the Little Mermaid, just my OCs.**

 **~thoughts~**

 ***telepathy***

*Bumblebee! What is all this?!*

"It's my collection," 'Bee answered giving a small shrug.

*I see your collection* Soundwave smiled. *IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE-*

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!" Bumblebee shouted getting his face. "He wouldn't understand."

Spundwave sighed. *C'mon Bumblebee you've had a long day, how about we…" Soundwave started taking the prince's hand.

Bumblebee wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the shadow that suddenly covered his skylight. "What do you suppose…?" he whispered not finishing his question, before he slid out of Soundwave's grip and out the door to the surface.

-.-

Bumblebee broke through the surface, to see a ship with fireworks coming off of it.

*Bumblebee, what are you-Scrap!* Soudwave gasped as he saw the ship. It was then he noticed 'Bee swimming towards it. *Bumblebee! 'Bee! Please come back! It's dangerous!*

The eighteen year old prince just ignored him. He climbed up onto the side of the ship, peaking through a gap on the main deck's side. He saw men and women playing music and dancing.

The black lab running around the boat caught his scent, ran up, and licked the surprised, and off guard, mer-prince, before running back to a girl with long blonde hair wearing a blue shirt and tight black pants.

"HEY BUMBLEBEE!" Miko shouted flying above him. "HOW YA DOING?"

"Miko!" he snapped grabbing her beak, pulling her next to him.

"Oh I see…" she said a little creepily, "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Bumblebee grabbed her beak again. "I've never seen an Autobot this close before. She's pretty isn't she?" he said staring at the girl.

"I don't know…" Miko said, her attention on the dog, not the girl, "she seems kinda hairy and slobbery to me."

"Not that one," 'Bee laughed. "The one playing the snarflat."

"Happy birthday 'Rose" Elita said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks Mom," she said.

"Rosie, why didn't you go for the Prince of Vos?" her older brother, Smokescreen, asked.

"He was so stuck up and spoiled," Moonrose said rolling her eyes. "Besides he just doesn't seem like the right one." She stood at the side of the ship, if she looked down, she would've saw a young merman pressing himself onto the side of the ship attempting to hide. "Besides, not getting engaged to a guy I'd hate is a great eighteenth birthday present!"

"Hey sis!" Smokescreen said. He stood next to a large object covered in a larger red cloth. "Happy Birthday!" he cheered pulling the cloth off, revealing a large painting of the two siblings.

"Oh Smokescreen! It's beautiful," she gushed hugging him.

"You'll find that perfect guy someday little sis," Smokescreen said, "but he better treat you like you're a goddess and I better approve of him!"

Midnight laughed. "Alright, I'm sure he's out there, when I find him it'll hit me. Like lightning," she said. The moment the word lightning left her mouth, the exact thing flashed nearby.

"HURRICANE! STANDFAST! SECURE THE RIGGING!"

The winds picked up severely. Miko cried out as the harsh winds wisked her away. Bumblebee held onto a rope hanging of the side of the ship. He was barely hanging on, there was no doubt in his mind that this was one of his father's storms. The ship jerked violently, and threw the young prince back into the ocean.

Moonrose was helping Smokescreen keep control of the wheel, both struggling against the winds and sea.

Lightning struck the sail of the ship, setting it alight.

"LOOK OUT!" Moonrose shouted as the sail fell onto the deck and the ship crashed into some rocks.

Optimus, Ratchet, Elita, and Elita's sisters got the lifeboats down, waving everyone into them. They got the boats into the water when barking was heard from the flaming ship.

"Jack!" Moonrose said shocked. Without a second thought she jumped out of the lifeboat, and swam back to the ship, despite her family's protests. She climbed onto the ship, and grabbed the scared dog. As she ran to edge of the ship, her boot getting stuck in the wood.

Jack landed in the water, immediately swimming to the life boats. Arcee hastily pulled her dog into the boat.

"MOONROSE!" Smokescreen called out to her.

On the ship, Moonrose was struggling in vain to pull her foot out of the hole she was stuck in. what she didn't know was the fire was slowly getting closer to the ship's magazine.

Bumblebee watched horrified as the ship blew up. Diving down, he swam towards the wreckage as fast as he could. Popping up he looked around, hearing a gasp behind him he whipped around seeing the now unconscious girl hanging onto a piece of wood. To his horror, she lost her grip and sank under the waves. He dived down after, grabbing under her arms, he pulled her back above the water. Looking around he saw that the lifeboats were gone, no doubt pushed away by the storm. Sighing he started to swim to shore.

-.-

Bumblebee laid next to the unconscious girl watching her, wondering if she was alive. Miko landed next to him, wearing her wacky grin as always. "Is…is she dead?" he asked hesitantly.

Miko walked down to her foot, picking it up, and pressing it to her ear. "Oh…I can't make out a heartbeat," she said sadly.

"Wait! She's breathing," he said happily. "She's beautiful…"

"Sure she is," Miko said, sounding a little jealous.

 _What would I give to live where you are?_

 _What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

 _What would I pay to see you smiling at me?_

At the sound of singing, and a hand gently placed on her cheek, Moonrose began to stir. She moved her hand up and found another hand over her cheek. Opening her eyes she sees a handsome young man sitting above her, his beautiful blue eyes look down at her worry apparent in those crystal pools, and his voice was like nothing she'd ever heard before.

 _Where we could walk_

 _Where we could run_

 _Where we could spend all day in the sun_

Soundwave pulled himself to shore, and his jaw dropped as he watched the prince sit on the shore with an Autobot. ~Megatron is going to kill me~ he thought horrified.

 _Just you and me_

 _And I could be_

 _Part of your world_

The sound of a dog barking caught 'Bee's attention. Realizing he'd overstayed, he dove back into the sea.

"MOONROSE!" Smokescreen shouted hugging his sister.

"Are you ok?" Optimus asked as Ratchet looked over her.

Moonrose stood up. "There was a boy…he rescued me…he was singing, he had the most beautiful voice…" she said dreamily, before losing her balance and falling into her brother's arms.

"I think she swallowed too much sea water," Ratchet said looking at her in concern.

Feeling something in her hand she opened her fist to see a silver, chain necklace with a strange looking pendant hanging from it. "This must be his," she said in realization. They all stared at the necklace in shock.

"That's impossible," Ratchet said. "Decepticons don't exist." With that they all walked back to the palace reeling in shock at the pendant.

Bumblebee hid on a nearby rock, watching as the group walked away.

 _I don't know when_

 _I don't know how_

 _But I know something's starting right now!_

 _Watch and you'll see!_

 _Someday I'll be_

 _Part of your_

 _World!_

He leaned up on the rock, a huge smile on his face. Little did the Decepticon crown prince know his mother's necklace was gone, and two merpeople were watching sending information to their master.

Inside his cave the squid-man was laughing his head off. "This is too good! The boy is in love with an Autobot! And not just any Autobot girl, the princess! Oh…daddy will love that. Lord Megatron's headstrong, lovesick son would make a charming addition to my collection," he laughed sinisterly as he looked over a yard-full of shrimp looking things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or the Little Mermaid.** **L**

 ***telepathy***

 **~thoughts~**

"Bumblebee? Are you alive in there? You've been in your room all morning?" Lightningstrike called through his older brother's door.

Bumblebee opened the door and swam out, humming to himself. His siblings looked at him confused; first their brother misses breakfast, then he comes out humming and looking like he's in la-la land.

"What's with him lately?" Thunderblast asked.

"Where's his necklace?" Dawnfire asked.

Megatron just turned the corner when 'Bee almost ran into him. "Morning Dad," he said with a huge grin before shoving a flower in his father's hair and swimming away. Megatron just grabbed the flower completely baffled.

"Oh…he's got it bad," Eclipse smiled all knowingly.

"Got what?" the boys and their father asked; all obviously too dense to read the signs.

"Are you all so dense?!" Dawnfire snapped placing her hands on either side of her face. "It's so obvious!"

"Even I can see it," the royal physician, Knockout said swimming by.

"What's so obvious?!" they all asked wanting to know.

"Bumblebee's in love!" Luna squealed excitedly.

The mermen quickly looked back to the now obviously lovesick boy, who was swimming off to Primus knows where.

-.-

Soundwave swam back and forth trying to figure out how to keep Megatron from finding out. ~This will not be easy~

Bumblebee sat in the coral reef, picking petals off a flower like girls usually do. "She loves me," he smiled. "She hates me," he frowned. "She loves me!" he smiled picking up the final petal. "I knew it!"

*Bumblebee* Soundwave said, but he was just ignored.

"I have to see her again! Tonight!" Bumblebee said concocting a plan. "I'll swim up to her palace…"

*'Bee, get your head out of the clouds and back into the water where it belongs!*

"…then I'll have Raf splash around to get her attention, and-"

"Down here is your home!" Soundwave said with his actual voice, gaining the prince's attention. "The Autobot's world is a mess, life under the sea, that's where things really are!"

 _The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake_

 _You dream about going up there_

 _But that's a big mistake_

Soundwave grabbed 'Bee's chin and pulled his attention from the surface. With that he sat the prince down on a rock.

 _Just look at this world around you_

 _What more are you looking for?_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _My boy it's better_

 _Down where it's wetter_

 _Take it from me!_

 _Up on the shore they work all day_

 _Out in the sun the slave away_

 _While we devoting full time to floating_

 _Under the sea_

Soundwave pointed to a lobster who then began playing the clams.

 _Down here all the fish is happy_

 _As off through the waves they roll_

 _The fish on the land ain't happy_

 _They sad 'cause they in the bowl_

At the precise moment a rather large blue fish appeared floating in a bubble that floated in front of a concerned looking 'Bee.

 _But fish in the bowl is lucky_

 _They in for a worser fate_

 _One day when the boss get hungry_

Soundwave grabbed a pin and popped the bubble, causing the fish to fall on a plate looking rock.

 _Guess who's gonna be on the plate?_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Nobody beat us_

 _Fry us_

 _And eat us in fricassee!_

 _We what land folks love to cook_

 _Under the sea we're off the hook_

 _We got no troubles_

 _Life is the bubbles_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Since life is sweet here_

 _We got the beat here naturally_

Some other sea creatures heard the music, and began to join in.

 _Even the sturgeon and the ray_

 _They get the urge and start to play_

 _We got the spirit!_

 _You've got to hear it!_

 _Under the sea_

 _The newt play the flute_

 _The carp play the harp_

 _The plaice play the bass_

 _And they soundin' sharp_

 _The bass play the brass_

 _The chub play the tub_

 _The fluke is the duke of soul (Yea)_

 _The ray he can play_

 _The lings on the strings_

 _The trout rockin' out_

 _The blackfish she sings_

 _The smelt and the sprat_

 _They know where it's at_

 _And oh, that blowfish blow!_

Raf swam through the now rather large party swimming straight for 'Bee. Going up to the distracted prince, he whispered something in his ear. Bumblebee grinned, and fallowed Raf out; not that anyone noticed.

 _YEA!_

 _Under the sea!_

 _Under the sea_

 _When the sardine begin the beguine_

 _It's music to me!_

 _What they got?_

 _A lot of sand?!_

 _We have a hot crustacean band!_

 _Each little clam here_

 _Know how to jam here_

 _Under the sea!_

 _Each little slug here_

 _Cutting a rug here_

 _Under the sea!_

 _Each little snail here_

 _Know how to wail here_

 _That's why it's hotter under the water_

 _Ya, we in luck here_

 _Down in the muck here_

 _Under the sea!_

They all finished, looking at the rock that Bumblebee used to be on. All the fish that joined looked disappointed and swam off.

~Someone needs to nail that boy's fins to the floor~ Soundwave thought.

"Soundwave!" a young merman called swimming up. He had a black and white tail, red eyes, short blonde hair, and wore the royal guard crest.

*Yes Barricade?*

"I have an urgent message from Lord Megatron!" he reported with a rushed salute. "He said he wanted to see you right away! Something about Bumblebee!" With that the young guard hastily swam back to his post.

~Scrap! He knows!~ the advisor thought going pale.

-.-

Megatron sat on his throne looking at the flower Bumblebee shoved in his hair. "Who could the lucky mermaid be?" he mused out loud. Looking away from the flower he notices Soundwave floating awkwardly in the doorway.

*If this is a bad time I could come back later* Soundwave said trying to avoid the upcoming conversation.

"It's fine, come in Soundwave," Megatron said sounding a bit rushed as he hid the flower.

~Don't overreact. Remain calm~ Soundwave told himself swimming up. *Yes-?* he stopped realizing his 'voice' was showing his nervousness. *Yes your majesty?*

"Soundwave, I'm concerned about Bumblebee. Have you noticed he's been acting rather strange lately?" Megatron asked.

*Strange?*

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself. You haven't noticed?"

*Oh…well…I…*

"Soundwave," Megatron said trying to hide his smirk. "I know you've been keeping something from me."

*Keeping something?*

"About Bumblebee," Megatron said trying not to grin at the advisors terrified expression, "in love?"

*I tried to stop him sir! I told him to stay away from Autobots! They are bad they are trouble-!*

"Autobots? WHAT ABOUT AUTOBOTS?!" the Decepticon king roared.

*Autobots?* Soundwave asked realizing his slip-up. *Who said anything about Autobots?*

Megatron promptly grabbed the advisor's throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: I own nothing but OCs.**

 **~thoughts~**

 ***telepathy***

"What's this about Raf?" Bumblebee asked as they entered their hideaway.

"See, it's a surprise," Raf said gesturing to the painting.

"Raf you're the best!" 'Bee said hugging him.

"You get her painting, she has your necklace," Raf said.

"MY NECKLACE!" Bumblebee gasped grabbing around his neck in shock.

"Fair trade if I say," Raf said, "you can trade back."

"I guess," 'Bee sighed. "It looks just like her, it even has her eyes!" His frown changed to a grin as he swam up to the painting. "Why Moonrose? Run away with you? This is just, so sudden," he laughed in a joking manner. But his joy was quickly crushed by the malevolent form of his father floating in the entrance. "Dad…"

"I consider myself a reasonable merman," Megatron growled coming out of the shadows. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed! Is it true? Is it true that you rescued an Autobot from drowning?!"

"Dad I had to," 'Bee said.

"Contact between our worlds is strictly forbidden! Bumblebee you know that! Everyone knows that!" he barked.

"She would've died!" Bumblebee protested.

"ONE LESS AUTOBOT TO WORRY ABOUT!" the Decepticon king retorted.

"You don't even know her!" 'Bee growled.

"Know her?! I don't need to know her! They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters! They're incapable of any feelings-! Megatron began.

"DAD I LOVE HER!" Bumblebee shouted before covering his mouth, realizing his mistake.

"No…" Megatron said. His eyes widening in complete shock. "Have you lost your senses completely? She's an Autobot! You're a Decepticon!"

"I. Don't. Care," the prince replied flatly.

"Primus help me, Bumblebee! I'm going to get through to you!" Megatron snarled his trident glowing bright red. "And if this is the only way, so be it!" With that final statement, Megatron started firing at the many objects around the room, destroying them, despite his son's protests.

Bumblebee watched in horror, as his cries reached deaf ears, and everything he worked for was obliterated, even the painting. He sat on the rock, not even wanting to look at his father.

Megatron looked at 'Bee, a twinge of guilt forming in the pit of his stomach, but the king just turned and swam away, knowing full-well that he'd want time alone.

Soundwave reached out a hand to place on 'Bee's shoulder. *Bumblebee, I…*

"Go away," he said in a voice completely devoid of emotion.

*'Bee if you'd just let me-*

"I SAID LEAVE!" Bumblebee screamed at him, waving his hand out, causing a strong current to shove him away, no doubt a trait he picked up from his mother.

Soundwave gave a hurt look, but left with Raf.

Once they were gone, a merman and mermaid swam out of a small crevice in the cave they were hiding in.

"Poor child. Poor sweet child," the mermaid said, her violet eyes looking the despondent prince over. "He has a very serious problem."

"If only there was something we could do," the merman said, "but there is something…"

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Don't be nervous," the mermaid said, "we represent someone who can help."

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true," the merman said.

"Just imagine, you and your princess together, forever," they said as one.

"I don't understand," 'Bee said.

"Starscream, has great powers," the merman smiled.

Bumblebee could barely contain a gasp. "The sea witch?" he shook his head horrified. "T-that's…I couldn't possibly…NO! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He sent another wave, but this time, less powerful than the one he fired at Soundwave.

"Suit yourself," the mermaid said. "It was only a suggestion." As she swam away, she flicked a remaining piece of the painting to 'Bee; the piece of the girl's face.

Bumblebee picked up the piece and looked at it, his anger at Megatron beginning to return, and is sadness at having his only connection to her severed. "Wait!" he said to them.

"Yes," the both said in sickeningly sweet voices.

-.-

"This is all your fault!" Raf growled at Soundwave.

*I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident* Soundwave said sorrowfully.

Three shadows moved over them, looking up they see 'Bee swimming next to a suspicious looking mermaid and merman.

*Bumblebee!* Soundwave demanded swimming up. *What are you doing with this rifraf?!*

"I'm going to see Starscream," the boy growled, shoving past the advisor.

Soundwave gasped in shock, desperately reaching out he grabbed 'Bee's tail, trying to avoid the razor-sharp blades. *Bumblebee no! He's a demon! He's a monster!* he tried to plead.

"Then how about you tell my father! You're good at that!" 'Bee snapped, swinging his tail down forcing him to let go before his hands were cut off.

*C'mon!* Soundwave commanded Raf, and the two began to fallow at a distance.

-.-

They swam up to a skeleton of a once living oceanic predacon. Bumblebee faltered slightly at the entrance.

"This way," the two said to him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, 'Bee pressed forwards. He looked down, at the strange shrimp-like animals that sat on the bottom of the entrance, some reached out and grabbed his arms. Stabbing down with his tail, they let go. ~Well that's disgusting~ he thought.

"Come in, come in my boy," a strangely screechy voice said further up. "We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's considered rude." Bumblebee swam in to see a merman with the bottom half of an octopus looking at him. "One might question your upbringing." He gave a maniacal laugh. "Now you're here, because you have a thing for this princess…not that I blame you, she's quite the catch isn't she?" he asked, a pun evident in the question. "Well, the solution to your problem is simple: the only way to get what you want, is to become an Autobot yourself."

Bumblebee gaped at him. "You can do that?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"My dear boy, it's what I live for, to help poor, unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to," Starscream said.

 _I admit that in the past I've been nasty_

 _They weren't kidding when they called me_

 _Well, a witch_

 _But you'll find that nowadays_

 _I've mended all my ways_

 _Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_

 _True? Yes_

Starscream swam to the middle of the room, and opened his magic cauldron.

 _And I fortunately know a little magic_

 _It's a talent that always have possessed_

 _And my dear boy please don't laugh_

 _I use it on behalf_

 _Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed_

Starscream formed the images of a skinny, shrimpy, little merman, and a huge, fat mermaid. "Pathetic," he whispered to his two allies.

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _In pain_

 _In need_

 _This one longing to be thin_

 _And that one wants to get the girl_

 _Do I help them?_

Starscream snapped his fingers, and the merman was now big and strong. The mermaid was pretty, and thin.

 _Yes indeed_

 _Those poor unfortunate souls_

 _So sad_

 _So true_

Soundwave and Raf shyly peaked around the doorway, both very nervous for what may happen to 'Bee.

 _They come flocking to my cauldron_

 _Crying spells Starscream please_

 _And I help them?_

 _Yes I do_

 _Now it's happened once or twice_

 _But someone couldn't pay the price_

 _And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em_

 _Cross the coals_

Starscream closed his fist, and the two figures turned into the little shrimp thingies.

 _Yes I've had the odd complaint_

 _But on a whole I've been a saint_

 _To those poor unfortunate souls!_

"I can make you a potion that will turn you into an Autobot for three days, got that? Three days," Starscream said holding up three fingers as he guided 'Bee to his cauldron. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get the princess to fall in love with you. That is she needs to kiss you, and not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If she does kiss you before the third day's sunset, you'll remain an Autobot permanently. But if she doesn't, you'll turn back into a merman, and you'll belong to me."

*No 'Bee!* Soundwave called, but he was just ignored.

"Do we have a deal?" Starscream asked.

"If I become an Autobot…I'll never see my family again," Bumblebee sighed.

"That's right, but you'll have your woman," the sorcerer laughed. "Life's full of tough choices isn't it? Oh! And there is one more thing! We haven't discussed the subject of payment; you can't get something for nothing you know."

"But I don't have any-!" 'Bee started before one of Starscream's tentacles slammed over his mouth.

"I'm not asking much, just a token, really a trifle. You'll never even miss it," Starscream said, holding 'Bee's chin. "What I want from you is: you voice."

"M-my voice?" Bumblebee questioned uncertainly grabbing his throat, "but without my voice how can I-?"

"You have your looks! That handsome face!" Starscream pointed out. "And don't underestimate the importance of body language!"

 _The girls up there don't like a lot of blabber_

 _They think a guy who doesn't listen is a bore_

 _Yes, on land it's much preferred_

 _For men to listen to every word_

 _And after all, boy_

 _What is idle praddle for?_

 _Come on!_

 _They aren't that impressed with conversation_

 _True gentlemen avoid it when they can!_

 _But they dote, and swoon, and fawn_

 _On a man who is withdrawn_

 _It's he who holds his tongue_

 _Gets the woman!_

 _C'mon you poor unfortunate soul!_

 _Go ahead!_

 _Make your choice!_

 _I'm a very busy man_

 _And I haven't got all day_

 _It won't cost much_

 _Just your voice!_

An image of the princess appeared in the cauldron, and as 'Bee got closer to it, Starscream broke it.

 _You're a poor unfortunate soul_

 _It's sad_

 _But true!_

Starscream put his hands on the prince's shoulders as a glowing golden scroll appeared.

 _If you want to cross a bridge my boy_

 _You need to pay the toll_

 _Take a gulp_

 _And take a breath_

 _And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

"Arachnid, Lockdown, now I've got him, guys!" Starscream whispered to his allies.

 _The boss is on a roll!_

 _This_

 _Poor_

 _Unfortunate soul!_

Bumblebee looked uncertain for a moment, but then his expression hardened. Snatching the glowing pen he wrote his name on the contract, looking away as he did so. Soundwave and Raf could only watch in horror.

Starscream grabbed the contract, and smiled. The room now had an eerie blue glow.

 _Beluga, sevruga_

 _Come winds of the Red Sea_

Bumblebee watched as strong currents emitted from the caudron spiraled around him. ~Guess there's no going back now~ he thought.

 _Larynxes, glacydis_

 _Ad max laryngitis_

 _La voce to me!_

Two huge green claws rose out of the caurdon. "Now, sing," Starscream commanded.

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…_

"KEEP SINGING!" he commanded as the hands reached for him.

Bumblebee watched nervously as he continued to sing, watching the hands carefully. One of the hands wrapped around 'Bee's waist to keep him still, the other move to his face. The hand by his face, entered his mouth, coming out with a glowing, golden orb; an orb that was still singing. Bumblebee grabbed his throat, and watched the hand pull his voice into a shell on Starscream's necklace.

The cauldron shot an air bubble at 'Bee, surrounding him. Starscream laughed as the boy's tail was ripped in half, forming into his legs. Once his legs formed, the bubble popped, leaving 'Bee struggling to swim. Raf and Soundwave hastily swam to him, pulling him to the surface, Starscream's mad laughter echoing behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I only own my OCs.**

 **~thoughts~**

 ***telepathy***

Moonrose sat with Smokescreen, and his best friends, the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, on the beach. Jack sat there perfectly content looking out at the water.

"That voice," Moonrose sighed looking the necklace over, "I can't get it out of my head. We've looked everywhere!"

"We'll find him," Sideswipe said.

"Yea, after all that necklace had to come from somewhere, but the silver smiths can't make heads or tails of it," Sunstreaker added.

-.-

In a small, secluded cove Bumblebee, Soundwave, and Raf rested on one of the rocks in the water, all breathing heavily. Bumblebee lifted his head up, and looked down to where his tail used to be. In the black and yellow tail's place, were two pale knees peaking up out of the water. Making sure this wasn't a dream, he lifted one of his legs, seeing a foot on the end, and he wiggled the toes. He grinned as he realized his imagination wasn't tricking him. He then looked at his shoulder tattoo, only to find the Decepticon symbol was still there. ~Weird.~

"LOOK AT WHAT THE CATFISH DRAGGED IN!" Miko yelled, landing on 'Bee's new legs. "Look at ya, there's something different? Don't tell me! It's your hair, right?! You've been using the dinglehopper!" Bumblebee smiled and shook his head. "No…new necklace?" Bumblebee rolled his eyes, and started shaking the leg she stood on. "I can't put my foot on it, but if you'll just give me a minute-" she began just as Soundwave lost it.

*HE'S GOT LEGS YOU BIRDBRAIN!* the telepath exclaimed. *He traded his voice to the sea witch and got legs.*

"You know… I've never understood why they call him a witch if he's a guy," Miko said.

"Bumblebee's been turned into an Autobot, he's gotta make the princess fall in love with him, and he has to kiss her," Raf explained.

As he explained this, 'Bee tried standing up, he managed to get to his feet, his legs shaking severely as he lost his balance.

*And he only has three days! Look at him! He's on legs! On Autobot legs!* the advisor cried out. *My nerves are shot. This a disaster! What would his father say? I'll tell you what his father say! He'd say he's gonna kill himself an advisor! That's what his father say! I'm gonna go back right now, just like I should've in the beginning of this mess!* Soundwave said, slowly moving through the shallows, as 'Bee sat in front of him, shaking his head. *Don't you shake your head at me young man! Maybe there's still time…if we could get that witch to give you back your voice, we could go home with all the normal fish and just be…miserable for the rest of your life.* Soundwave sighed as he saw the boy's depressed expression. *Fine…I'll help.* Bumblebee smiled and hugged him. *What a softshell I'm becoming.*

"Alright 'Bee if you wanna be an Autobot, the first thing you have to do is dress like one," Miko said flying up to the remains of a sail from a shipwreck. "Let me see…"

-.-

The group of royals walked along the beach, trying to cheer Moonrose up. Amongst this, a familiar scent reached Jack's nostrils. The dog's eyes widened in shock, before he smiled. Barking at Moonrose, he grabbed the necklace in her hand, pulling her a bit before letting go, and running to the friendly smell.

"Jack!" they all called fallowing him.

-.-

Bumblebee looked happily, down at the cloth covering the lower half of his body, well the vital parts anyways.

"You look great 'Bee!" Miko exclaimed.

A dog barking, and running at them caught their attention. Miko immediately took off, Soudwave ducked underwater, and Raf climbed onto 'Bee's shoulder. Bumblebee ran onto a rock, trying to get out of its reach. The black lab jumped up, licking his face.

"Jack! What's gotten into you?!" Moonrose asked petting the dog.

The boys noticed the other boy sitting shyly on the rock, no doubt going up there to hide from the dog. Seeing that their friend hadn't noticed, Sideswipe grabbed Moonrose's head, forcing her to look up.

"Oh…oh, I see," she said staring. They walked up to him. "Sorry about that, he didn't mean to scare you he's harmless," she said, but then looked into 'Bee's eyes. "You seem familiar…have we met?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"We have met! I knew it, you're him, you're the man that rescued me! What's your name?" Moonrose said getting excited.

Bumblebee began to say his name, but when no sound came out, he remembered his predicament. Sighing he rubbed his throat.

"What's wrong?" Smokescreen asked.

Bumblebee tapped his neck.

"You can't speak?" Sideswipe asked, and 'Bee nodded.

"Oh…" Moonrose said, sounded disappointed. "Then you can't be who I thought…"

Ex-merman, predacon, and dog huffed in irritation.

Bumblebee began to make gestures at what happened to him, unfortunately they didn't get it.

"You're hurt!" Sideswipe exclaimed, hoping he won this game of charades.

Bumblebee shook his head.

"You need help!" Sunstreaker guessed.

He shook his head again. He then lost his balance and fell off the rock, barely being caught, by the twins.

"You must've really gone through something," Smokescreen said taking note of the sail he was wearing to improvise for pants; as well as the symbol on his shoulder matches the pendant on the necklace they found. "C'mon we'll help you."

Raf hopped onto Jack, as the others help the unsteady boy walk to the palace.

-.-

"Washed up from a shipwreck, poor thing," Skyfall said looking the poor boy over. Her blue eyes shining in concern. Being careful not to get her dress wet, she poured water over his head, as he sat in the bath. "We'll have you fixed up in no time." She walked over to the rags he was wearing, when he got here. "Um…I'll just get this washed for you." As she walked away, she couldn't help but notice that there was something strange about the boy. ~Why does he have a Decepticon tattoo?~

-.-

Raf decided that exploring the palace was a terrible idea. Not only was he lost, he was in the kitchen, staring at all the dead sea life. ~Maybe I should've stayed with 'Bee.~

-.-

"Moonrose, people just don't swim about rescuing people, then just flitter off into oblivion leaving only a necklace as the only clue," Optimus reasoned.

"Dad, I'm telling you, he was real! I'm gonna find that boy! And I'm gonna marry him," she stated.

"Oh, c'mon dear," Skyfall laughed from the doorway. "Don't be shy." She gently pulled the young man they found into the shadowy doorway.

Bumblebee walked into the light, revealing himself. His hair was an unruly disaster as always, he wore a yellow button-up shirt, black pants, and simple black shoes. Moonrose had to blink a few times, to refocus herself.

"Oh, Moonrose," Elita smiled, "isn't he a vision?"

"You look great," Moonrose said to him.

Bumblebee smiled and inclined his head in gratitude.

"Come my boy! You must be starving!" Arcee said moving him to one of the chairs.

Bumblebee noticed a dinglehopper on the table, he grabbed it and started to brush it through his hair. Seeing everyone give him weird looks, he set it down, an embarrassed blush forming on his face. ~Miko~ he mentally growled.

"Well, it's not very often we have such a handsome dinner guest, right Moonrose?" Elita asked with a sly grin.

"Huh, what?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from Bumblebee.

"You can't spend all this time moping about!" Smokescreen said.

"I know," she sighed.

Ratchet pulled out a pipe and light it. Bumblebee saw the snarflat and gave a wide grin. "Do you like it?" the doctor asked handing him the pipe. "It is rather-"

Bumblebee blew on it expecting music, instead he got a large black cloud of smoke. When it cleared Ratchet was covered in the soot.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, and 'Bee shyly handed it back.

"So sorry Ratch," Moonrose said putting her depressed demeanor back on.

"Moonrose that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks," Elita said and 'Bee perked up.

"Yes, very funny," Ratchet said rubbing the soot off of himself. "Skyfall, what's for dinner?"

"You'll love it, the chief has been fixing his specialty stuffed crab!"

-.-

Raf hid in a corner as he watched a man pull out a basket of fish.

 _Les poissons, les poissons_

 _How I love les poissons!_

The man smiled setting down a fish, before pulling out a giant knife with a maniac grin.

 _Love to chop and to serve little fish!_

Raf hid further back as he watched the man slam the knife down on the fish.

 _First I cut off their heads!_

 _Then I pull out their bones!_

 _Ah, mais oui, ca c'est_

 _Toujours delish_

The small predacon's face started to develop a green hue as he watched the fish get brutally gutted.

 _Les poissons, les poissons_

 _Hee-hee-hee, haw-haw-haw_

 _With the cleaver I hack them in two!_

Raf was starting to move to where he could fit under a cabinet, but suppressed a cry as a fish head landed on his face.

 _I pull out what's inside_

 _And I serve it up fried_

 _Primus, I love little fishes, don't you?_

Somehow Raf ended up on the counter top, grabbing a towel he slowly started to make his way across it; freezing when Blitzwing stood near him.

 _Here's something for tempting the palate_

 _Prepared in the classic technique_

 _First you pound the fish flat with a mallet_

 _Then you slash through the skin!_

 _Give the belly a slice!_

 _Then rub some salt in_

 _'_ _Cause that makes it taste nice_

Raf continued to curl in on himself as he described what he was doing to the fish. Then, much to his horror, the towel was lifted off. "Zut alors, I have missed one!" the man said picking him up.

 _Sarce bleu!_

 _What is this?!_

 _How on earth could I miss_

 _Such a sweet and succulent crab?_

Raf blinked at the man wonder how stupid he was. ~I'm not a crab ya moron!~

 _Quell domage_

 _What a loss_

 _Here we go in the sauce!_

 _Now some flour, I think just a dab_

Raf shook his head as he was crammed into a small bowl; coughing as flour suddenly covered him.

 _Now I stuff you with bread!_

 _It don't hurt 'cause you're dead!_

 _And you're certainly lucky you are_

Raf gagged as stuffing was shoved into his mouth, promptly spitting it out he glared at man before him.

 _'_ _Cause it's gonna be hot_

 _In my big silver pot_

 _Tootle-loo, mon poison, au revior!_

Raf gave a slight cry as he was tossed towards a steaming pot, catching himself he flung himself back onto the counter. Blitzwing looked at him curiously picking him up. "What iz thiz?" he asked holding the predacon close. Raf growled biting his nose, causing the man to drop him with a cry. The predacon landed on the stove, without thinking Blitzwing tried to grab him. Raf dodged and the mad man burnt his hand glaring at the creature with murderous rage. He grabbed a bunch of his knives flinging them as the predacon hid under the counter. Bending down Blitzwing looked under as a bowl of sauce landed on his head. With a roar he swung the cleaver chopping the counter in half. Raf sprinted between his legs and hid under the china cabinet. Blitzwing raced after and leapt after with a roar.

-.-

Out in the dining room, the conversation was brought to an abrupt halt as a loud crash sounded from the kitched. Skyfall raised an eyebrow and set down the tray she was holding. "I'm going to see what Blitzwing is up to," she said before racing to the kitchen.

-.-

"COME OUT YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK AND _FIGHT LIKE A MAN!_ " he shouted as he continued to toss things around the room.

"BLITZWING!" Skyfall scolded. The man shot up, holding his head from where he slammed it of the counter. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"No I-I was just eh-egh-uhh…I'm sorry mad 'am," he said with a shrug. She just growled and snatched the food tray strutting out.

-.-

"You know Moonrose perhaps our handsome guest would prefer seeing the sights of the kingdom," Elita hinted. "Something in the way of a tour?"

"I'm sorry what?" she said as she came back to reality.

"You need to get out! Do something other than moping about," Smokescreen said as he lifted the top of his food tray. Bumblebee went pale as he saw Raf, the predacon swiftly darted across the table, an hid in his pal's lap.

"Guys calm down, it's not a bad idea…if he's interested," Moonrose said. "So what'd ya say? Like to join me for a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

'Bee grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Wonderful!" Arcee said.

"Enough chit chat!" Sideswipe said.

"Yea," Sunstreaker agreed. "Let's eat!"

-.-

Bumblebee stood on the balcony of his room looking down onto the garden watching as Moonrose played with the dog. He gave a slight laugh as the two continued to mess around. Moonrose looked up and smiled as she caught their new friend watching, waving at him he blushed slightly waving back. With one last glance at the moon rising over the ocean, 'Bee walked back inside.

"This is the most humiliating day of my life," Raf said. he gave his fried a half-hearted glare as he patted him on the head. "I hope you appreciate the things I go through for you! Now…we have to make a plan to get her to kiss you. When she takes you for that ride you have to look your best. You need to show off your physique, you have to dazzle her with your blue eyes, and…" Raf stopped as he saw his friend sacked out on the bed, snoring lightly. The predacon shook his head and blew out the candle. "You're hopeless 'Bee."

 **A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long, seriously, do I have ADD or what?! I cannot guarantee when the next chapter will be up, but it** ** _will_** **be up at somepoint. Till next time!**


End file.
